Breaking Dawn Quotes Of The Day
by pleasebiteme
Summary: A series of drabbles based on the Breaking Dawn Quotes of the Day. August 2nd! : Rated T just in case.
1. One

**Quote Number One.**

**I have serious writer's block, so these might help get that out of my system.**

**More to come, I'll probably end up doing the whole list. (: **

"Bella!" Alice sang throughout the Cullen household.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"Guess what?" she gushed, grinning.

"What?"

"We're going shopping!"

"Alice, by 'we', you better mean you and Rosalie, because I refuse to go on yet another shopping trip. How much more is there left to buy? You've already bought the entire mall."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Bella. There are plenty of other malls to buy out."

"Alice," I said sternly, exasperated. "No."

Just as I was preparing to walk away, Edward walked back into the room after retrieving his Volvo from my house—he had run us over here as an attempt to save time, but then decided that we would need the car. For what, I wouldn't be able to tell you.

"Actually, I'm stealing Bella away tonight," he informed her curtly.

She groaned. "Edward, you always get her! Stop being such a greedy bastard."

He glared at her. "I'm really don't think I am, considering you force her into shopping, which she clearly doesn't enjoy." Oh, the logic. "I'm sure she'd rather spend the night with me." He winked at me.

"It's true!" I chimed in.

Alice's hand shooed my comment away. "I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors."

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?"

"I do. Excellent."

My jaw dropped. "Edward, you can't just let her do this! She...she could be lying!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head with mock grief. "I saw the vision in her thoughts. It looks like I'll have to kidnap you some other time."

Alice took my hand and began to drag me out the door.

"Edward! NO!" I shouted melodramatically, reaching towards him.

"I'm so sorry! She…she chose rock…" he said softly, playing along. Though, there was more sincerity to my charade, I was sure.

**I love these short little things. Review if you liked it! (or didn't...)**

**I always love to hear your thoughts. (:**


	2. Two

**The quotes can be found on Stephenie Meyer's website. **

**I've bolded them here, though. (:**

Alice burst through the door, holding it open for me. I scattered back into Edward's arms as an abused animal would after being set free.

"Well, we're done! Jasper, could you please bring our bags in?"

Her husband dutifully exited out the door to do so.

"So, was it as bad as you'd anticipated, love?" Edward asked me.

"No," I answered him casually. "It was actually worse."

He frowned. "How so?"

"Well, Alice dragged me into some new stores this time…"

His eyes narrowed. "Like…?"

"Oh, please, Bella, stop being such a baby," Alice retorted. "Victoria's Secret is a store every girl must venture to at one point or another. You were overdue a trip there."

"I was not!" I whined. "I'm just fine with my collection of…secrets." I meant to sound firm, but ended up muttering.

To my surprise—and rage—I felt Edward's chest shake with laughter.

"And what exactly is so funny?"

He kissed my temple before replying. "Nothing." Bright answer.

I turned my head away from him childishly, then glared at Alice. "She bought me frilly _things_!" I growled.

**"Oooo, scary."** Emmett walked down the stairs, laughing loudly.  
"Shut up, Emmett!" I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes, and immediately felt like an idiot. Stop being such a drama queen, Bella! But… "The woman called me plain!" I pouted.

Edward tightened his grip around my waste and whispered, "who are you gonna believe, me or that random woman? She obviously has no taste," in my ear. His voice instantly soothed me, and I felt slightly better.

"Whatever," I said sourly, knowing it would be my final word on the subject.

"So, Bella," Alice's pixie voice said.

I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"Let's go upstairs!

"…Why?" I asked.

She grinned mischievously. **"No one will dare to call you plain when I'm through with you."**

**"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."**

"No, silly. I can't suck Emmett's blood," she said.

"Emmett called me plain?" I pouted once more.

There was a gust of wind, and suddenly he was nowhere to be found.

"One second," Edward said calmly. Then, he got up and growled, "Emmett, don't think I won't find you!"

Hm. He was quite yummy when angered…

"Let's go," Alice said, pulling me out of my reverie and towards the stairs.

**Yes, I'm skipping around so that I'll be able to use them and keep the story in sync with itself at the same time.**

**And, in case you were wondering, the second-to-last line has officially inspired me to write an angst one-shot in Edward's POV. Seriously. Ansgt plus Edward equals HEAT. XD**

**Anyways, review please! :D**


End file.
